


Nightwing

by Diviana



Category: DCU
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: Jason suddenly appears at Dick’s apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydick Week 3:  
>  **Day 3:** _Halloween Costume “Sexy Version”_

_Buzz. Buzz._ Jason’s name flashed atop Dick’s phone screen. Dick clicked it and scrolled down:

Hey, can I come over?

Now?

In 20?

Alright ;)

Omw

Dick rolled out of bed. He changed into presentable pajamas. Surveying his messy apartment, Armed with a hamper, Dick walked around, tossing every odd sock and shirt in. A knock interrupted him.

“That was fast,” Dick greeted.

Entering, Jason asked, “Can I borrow your Nightwing uniform for Halloween?”

“Only if you try it on first.” Dick grinned.

“Deal.”

Jason emerged from his bedroom. Dick surveyed Jason. The black fabric squeezed his broader figure: squeezing his muscles, embracing his chest, highlighting his legs. Dick absorbed how the leotard emphasized Jason’s considerable size. He blinked and swallowed.

“Pervert,” Jason smirked.

Shaking his head, Dick laughed, “What’d you need it anyway?”

“Betted with Steph that I’d find a better Sexy Halloween Costume.”

Dick crossed his arms. “What are you planning—“

“Don’t worry. The sexy version of Nightwing is Nightwing,” Jason stated, gesturing at how the clothing hid nothing.

“Hey!”

Jason cocked an eyebrow, “The only way it’d be sexier is a butt window – Hmm that sounds –“

Out of self-preservation, Dick interrupted Jason with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for comedy. Tell me if I succeed?


End file.
